Keep You
by The Lord Writer
Summary: AU of my story The Armistice Pregnancy, in which Feli stays with Germany instead of going to the Allies! Smut! MPreg! PruCan! Spamano! Sorry for the Bad Title)


**Welcome to the AU of The Armistice Pregnancy, in which Germany gets the letter before Feli leaves! You don't need to have read TAP to be able to read this, so I will be starting at the original chapter, which means you guys get some more smut.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Hetalia, I simply own this plot line.**

**Words: 1,420**

* * *

The date was September 7, 1943. 9-7-43. The seventh of September in 1943. The seventh day of the ninth month of the 1,943rd year.

Tomorrow the date would be September 8, 1943. 9-8-43. The eighth of September in 1943. The eighth day of the ninth month of the 1,943rd year.

Feli knew what was going to happen tomorrow. He didn't want it to, but he had to do what Badoglio and Emmanuel* told him to do. They were his and Romano's bosses. And they had to do what they told them to do.

Romano had already left, finally able to go back to Spain's. Feli told him he would catch up with his elder twin. And for once, Romano respected his brothers wishes to say goodbye to the German.

Feli slowly crept into Germany's room, surprised to see the sheets drawn down his bare chest while his hand rested around his manhood.

Feli spoke without even thinking, "Hey, Doitsu, want some help with that?" He asked in a sultry voice as Germany jumped, not even realizing that Feli had entered his bedroom. The same Feli who had caused such feelings inside of him.

Feli had hoped that maybe he could spend the night with Germany. He had always loved the blonde nation.

"N-Nein." Ludwig stuttered as Feli walked closer to him. Ludwig fought hard to keep his eyes on Feli, but became distracted when Feli lifted his pink T-shirt over his head, revealing his flat stomach and the small outline of abs.

Feli slowly reached down, placing his hands on the waistband of his black shorts, slowly taking them off, revealing his half hard member.

Germany let out a low moan as Feli placed a hand on the German's toned chest.

Germany wrapped his arms around the petite Italian, bringing him down with him.

Feli leaned forward and placed his lips on the blondes. He felt Germany smile into the kiss. When they pulled away, Germany spoke in a voice above a whisper.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli." He spoke as the Italian smiled.

"Ti amo, Luddy." The Italian replied, before reconnecting their lips.

Germany wrapped his large hands around him, and rolled over, causing Feli's mouth to open. Ludwig saw this as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside and explore the Italians mouth, which tasted of tomatos, pasta, wine, and something that was just so Feli.

Feli smiled into the kiss as his own tongue wandered into the others, tasing wurst, potatos, beer, and something that was just so Germany.

Feli bucked his hips, rubbing their erections in just the right way, causing them both to moan into each others mouth.

"L-Luddy..." Feli moaned as Germany pulled away, gently stroking Italy with one hand while giving the Italian his hand, which he took into his mouth.

As Ludwig pumped, Feli wrapped his tongue around the digits, coating them in as much saliva as he could manage.

When Ludwig deemed them ready he pulled them out and placed the first digit at the puckered opening of his hole.

"Are you sure, Feli?" The Blonde asked as the auburn haired nation nodded his head.

With a final nod, the German pushed the first digit inside the warm cavern. Feli bit his lip as silent tears trekked down his check.

Germany bent down and kissed the tears from his cheeks.

"I can shtop if you vant me to, Feli." Ludwig spoke. He didn't want to hurt the small Italian.

The older nation shook his head, "No, I'm okay." He spoke as Ludwig began to thrust his finger in and out. After a while slowly slipping in another finger. His free hand wrapped around the older's cock and rubbed his hand down the shaft, eliciting a moan from the Italian. He scissored the opening to open it a bit more, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his love.

"T-That feels good~" Feli said, before releasing another moan into the room. "More." He spoke in a deep whisper as the German inserted the third finger and began to stretch the opening a bit more.

He watched as the Italian bucked his hips into him, rolling them around his fingers. "Please..." The Italian said and Germany knew what he wanted.

He slowly took his fingers out and positioned his large member at the hole.

Ludwig pressed another kiss to the others lips before pushing his head into his hole, causing Feli to cry out in pain.

Germany quickly pulled out, afraid that he had hurt the smaller nation.

"Feli, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he wiped the falling tears from the Italian's cheeks.

"Ve~ I'm alright, Luddy. Please, continue." The Italian said above a whisper.

"Vell...if you're sure..." The German said. He wouldn't mind if the Italian wanted to stop, but Ludwig wanted it so badly.

"Si~~" Feli said as Ludwig repositioned himself as the entrance, sliding his head in slowly.

He waited as Feli relaxed and nodded his head, signaling the German to continue.

He slid in half way before seeing the tears began to slide down his face again. Feli quickly wiped them away. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger nations neck, and straddling his hips.

He slowly let himself down on Ludwig's lap, gripping him tighter as he began to fill him.

Germany attached his lips to his neck, and began to suck as his hand traveled down, pleasing the other's cock as he moved to get comfortable with the German inside of him.

Feli loved that Ludwig had been gentle with him. He did love him after all. There was no denying that. But sometimes he wondered what would happen if Holy Rome suddenly came back into his life. Holy Rome had been his first love.

Even though he knew it was impossible, he had been killed by Big Brother France all those years ago.

But something still tugged in the back of his mind and in his heart that Holy Rome was still out there.

Somewhere.

Maybe even though his country no longer existed, he was still around. Living through his given name, whatever it was. Feli had never learned what it was.

He had finally become adjusted to the position. He placed his lips on Germany's as they slowly fell back onto the bed.

Germany pulled away and whispered, "Are you-" but he was cut off.

"Just move already, Luddy." Feli pleaded and Germany nodded as he began to pull out only to push back in.

His pace started off slowly but he quickly sped up upon hearing the pleas from the small nation beneath him.

He quickly pumped Feli in time to his own thrusts. Feli gripped the sheets tightly as he felt the heat building up inside of him.

"L-Luddy. I'm close!" Feli panted as Ludwig grunted above him.

"Me too, Feli." He groaned as Feli released onto their stomachs and Ludwig inside of him.

Ludwig's pace slowed until he stopped altogether, pulling out and laying next to Feli, who snuggled into his chest as the German wrapped his arms around him.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo~." Feli murmured with a frown. Glad that Ludwig could not see it. He hated what he had to do. But he was glad that he could spend his last night with the nation he loved.

* * *

***After Mussolini's imprisonment, General Pietro Badoglio and Victor Emmanuel III, took over in Italy.**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought! I love reviews! They make me feel so happy inside and I feel like I could die of the sheer amount of happiness that comes from a review!**

**Flammers will receive the wrath of Belarus and comments will be given virtual maple cookies made by Canada and Prussia (WHICH ARE REALLY GOOD!)**

**Subscribe to me on YouTube: FireboltHeart14774**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**

**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**

**~Lady Prussia of Awesomeness**


End file.
